Warband
by TheMightyHunter
Summary: After the almost gone wrong invasion of Quel'Thalas, The Lich King decides to start a small group of extremely powerful scourge, complimenting each others's fighting styles. Now after the Lich King's fall the four stands without purpose, seeking new adventures, the four venture to Pandaria. Will try to make it follow the patch 5.1 Storyline, Superpowered Chars, and some OOCness


**Hello good people of Fanfic, I'm a new author here so bear with me please.**

**This story has been on my mind for quite some time now, and I thought I was going to try and write it.**

**I've rated it T because of future events and such.**

**Have in mind that English is not my first language, so punctuation and such problems are sure to arise while you read. **

**In addition this will be a story starting in the Death Knight starting zone and will also be crudely following WotLK storyline, but this is a little AU (Author's Universe) which will be shown in several ways. Some chars will be a **_**little **_**OOC, and this story will be centered around a small group of scourge serving Arthas.**

**I'll try and get the prologue done as fast as possible, but I will give the Fall of ICC a new twist and such.**

**A couple chapters ahead of this one I'll do a timeskip to Pandaria, I'm very pumped about the all-out war in patch 5.1 so I'll be reading some stuff up about it and trying to give it my own twist!**

**Warning! This story will include several super powered character.**

**Okay so let's start!**

**Prologue**

A small figure was seen sitting on top of the Light's Hope Chapel, watching the sunset. The person's appearance was hidden beneath a long tattered cloak, but you could see two elven ears sticking out of the hood and glowing red eyes shined from within. A glaive looking bow was rested beside her, being razor sharp along the edges and having three spikes protruding from the middle of it, so that it could be used as both a close quarter and a long range weapon.

The figure suddenly stood up, revealing a quite petite figure, not being much taller than 5.5 and having a C-cup bust, letting the hood fall back, revealing a feminine face, a small nose, ice blue lips like she had drowned, skin as white as snow and hair the same color as her skin, set in a ponytail reaching a little above her wrist, she couldn't be much older than a person in her late teens. She lifted her hand and a raven landed on it, its feathers was caked with blood, and its eyes were glowing red along with the now revealed female.

Like having a silent conversation the female nodded to the raven and both disappeared, in a small ripple of energy. She appeared in front of three other individuals, who could only be described as scourge.

The first one looking like a huge tauren easily being 6.10 tall, clad in a blue and black mass of plate armor. On his shoulders sat two big saronite skulls, they seemed incredible heavy but the huge tauren shrugged it off like it was nothing. On his back was a huge rune sword easily reaching seven feat of length and scraping lightly against the ground. Black runes were seen running up and down the edges twisting slightly with each movement. He was Tyrius the brute force of the group.

The second was an orc, this could easily be seen with the slightly bend back and powerful physique. On him was what looked like a huge mass of bones and skulls forming some kind of protection at his shoulders and at his head, all along the armor frost was being made by some kind of otherworldly power. Under this he wore a chest piece made of chain mail and bone, and a kilt to protect his legs. He wore no weapons, and the skin you could see was a pale white. He was Broln the support of the group.

The last one looking like an ordinary undead bent over and clad in a robe which covered his entire body and draped his head in a hood. Under the hood a complete face mask was worn, and on his shoulders three blunt spikes protruded and seemed to bend at the middle, all in a sick mix of green, yellow and black. At his side he had a rune blade- With green runes running down the edges- and an ordinary saronite staff. This "man" was known as Shocuul, renowned for his wisdom he was the leader of the small squad.

"Time to start the siege yet, Irieth?" Asked the undead, the fourth member now revealed as Irieth, nodded once. The undead summoned a small imp and send it on its way to give Mograine the start signal.

"We've got special order from the king, we will not be joining the siege, we will be on standby, and be ready to jump in if any complications should occur." The leader spoke once again; the tauren seemed a little down at this, obviously being excited about raiding an Argent Dawn base. But knowing better than questioning the king, he accepted it.

The small squad was extremely close, almost like a small family. They knew about everything about each other, and was always together. A couple years after the invasion of the High Elf capital, the Lich King saw it fit to start a small of group elites. Only the best were okay for this team, they usually softened up a place before the scourge went there, or scouted heavily guarded places. A name was never given to the group, although the group liked to call themselves a Warband.

"Anyway what could go wrong?" Asked the orc.

"Tirion Fordring is rumored to have returned, if he is half as good as the legends say, complications are likely to arise." The elf replied quickly. Hearing this orc visibly frowned. A war horn was heard in the horizon, and a moment later there was no trace of the four.

The four appeared on a small hill overlooking Light's Hope, seeing all the crusaders down there running around trying to prepare for the incoming onslaught.

"A massacre." Shocuul simply stated. The other members nodded at this, knowing that the crusaders needed a very, VERY big ace hidden in their sleeves to win this battle. Broln(Orc) smiled when he saw the first wave of ghouls rushing the Chapel, with riders of death closely behind. Although the crusaders were outnumbered 50 to 1, they were fighting on holy ground, weakening the scourge severely.

At some point of the battle a rider clad in shining golden gear had appeared, and brought Mograine to his knees, along with all the riders.

"Not good… Not good at all." Tyrius (Tauren) muttered. The others couldn't help but agree. In a golden portal of light, a man appeared and gave Mograine some kind of speech, cleansing him of The King's influence. (**AN: Couldn't bother to write all of the speech stuff, so..)**

In another portal, the only difference being that this one radiated dark, the King himself appeared. He drew his mighty sword Frostmourne and forced all of the Crusaders down with spell. Mograine the traitor threw his sword, The Corrupted Ashbringer towards Tirion who caught it, instantly cleansing it of the scourge taint. Having found new power he jumped towards Arthas being to shocked to move, intending to end it with one swing.

"Not this time." The orc said and raised his hand, a wall of stone appeared in front of the King and took the attack full on and shattered quickly after, but having taken all of the power of the swing, stopping Tirion effectively dead in his tracks.

"What is this?" He muttered shocked. At the exact time two arrows pierced his armor, and fire started to rain from the sky, bringing the Crusaders in full battle alert. Tirion fell to his knees clutching his wounds. But with a spell quickly removed the damage.

In the next moment Arthas was gone, but the fire continued to rain from the sky giving the remaining riders a chance to escape.

-Icecrown Citadel-

Arthas was sitting on top of the Frozen Throne, thinking the new turn of events through. It wouldn't be long before the Alliance and the Horde reached Northrend. At that point he made a decision. Through his mental link with the scourge he ordered them all "_March… March… Invade all of Northrend before the Alliance and the Horde reach her shores. Fortify Azhol'Nerub, prepare it for incoming attacks."_

He looked down from his throne, seeing the four scourge at the bottom of the stairs, made a small smile manifest on his lips. He was getting more and more satisfied with this small "Warband", as they liked to call themselves. It was a perfect group really, Irieth being the Tracker, Scout and Assassin, Tyrius being the Brute Force, Broln being the impenetrable defense and support and Shocuul who was older than even him, being the leader and big decision maker of the group.

"You have served me well servants. I truly am grateful for your assistance through the time." He spoke, truly being honest. He was grateful for their services, having made the battle against Illidan and his forces many times easier, they had fought The Betrayer, the massive bow that Irieth carried was a proof to that. The Black Bow of the Betrayer it was called, the small elf could to truly terrific damage with it.

The four usually stoic members of the Warband smirked slightly at this. Praise from The King was something no scourge, would not like. "I want you to train, train 'till you won't be able to move anymore. Train 'till you would love to sleep, even though it's impossible for you. Train 'till I tell you not to." Arthas ordered.

The four powerhouses in front of him, would be even more powerful after this, he wanted them to be able to keep Fordring away from his Citadel. What happened at the Chapel was luck, Tirion was to surprised to really act against the four.

The four never one to disappoint or go against their King, agreed to this.

-Azjol'Nerub – 8 months later-

After the audience with the King, the four had traveled to Azjol'Nerub, to start their training. Anub'arak had been so generous to give them a huge area in Azjol'Nerub, easily feeling a couple of acres. They had no need for sleep, eat or drinking so the field mostly looked like a war torn battlefield.

At one end of the field Irieth stood, firing arrow after arrow at dummies being half a mile away, always hitting around the bull's-eye. She was said to carry 32 lives in a quiver, one for each arrow she carried. Behind her two massive Spirit Beasts were resting, both looking like tigers, the only difference being that one of them was bone white and the other was blood red. Bone and Gore, they were called. Tyrius had been so excited about naming the two "kitties".

The cloak was now off, revealing simple brown leather, along with a huge shoulder plate, and a chain-mail sleeve protecting her bow arm.

On top of the shoulder armor the same raven sat, with its red glowing eyes, whispering things into her ears. After having cast a spell on the raven, allowing Irieth to see through its eyes and it to speak to her. Explaining the same red glowing eyes the raven had, Irieth had absolutely refused Tyrius when he also wanted to name the raven. Allowing Shocuul to do the honor, since he probably would be able to find a much better one. He called her Merlet, Irieth never really knew why, but guessed it meant something nice.

In another part of the field Broln was meditating but around him small spikes of earth suddenly appeared and disappeared a moment after, leaving not a single trace. He had been born with an unnatural affinity towards the element of earth, and through death he had kept the affinity along with becoming a necromancer. If one of his comrades were to die, he would be able to simply revive them.

In a small enclosed area filled with rocks and small hills Shocuul and Tyrius were dueling. Shocuul even though he was a warlock, prided himself with his sword fighting skills, even though Tyrius obviously was holding back on the old looking man, Shocuul was no pushover. And if the two were to go full out Shocuul would win without a doubt. Being double the age of Tyrius along with having used Fel Magic all his life, he could summon fire with the blink of an eye.

Tyrius' massive black rune blade clashed with Shocuul's much smaller green one, along with his staff forming an X. In the blink of an eye they clashed again, and again. They kept on going not needing time to rest, since they were turned scourge. They all had accepted being scourge rather quickly, seeing all the benefits in it, and the fact that they didn't have restrictions as most of the other scourge.

At one point they all stopped what they were doing at the exact same time. Irieth didn't fire the arrow she had set on the string, and instead put it back in her quiver. Broln opened his eyes. And Shocuul and Tyrius stopped the spar. They had all gotten the same message.

"_The Alliance and the Horde has reached Northrend, along with the Argent Dawn and the traitors." _Referring to the Death Knights joining their respective factions when he mentioned the traitors. "_I want you to start preparing the Citadel for the impending siege. And make sure that no living creature gains a foothold in Icecrown, except for the Vrykul." _All four smirked at the same time. 8 months isolated from a real battle, had made them all itching for one. They all felt themselves being pulled towards the Citadel by Arthas. He had made it so that he could summon all 4 whenever he liked to, being his bodyguards this came in handy.

-Icecrown Citadel-

Once again Arthas sat on his throne, watching the four kneeling figures at the bottom of the stairs. He could easily feel the rise in their power, making him smirk. The Warband was never one to disappoint.

"You've made your king proud servants, go to the Wrathgate. The Horde and the Alliance are setting up combined efforts to storm it and enter the Citadel. They may not success at any cost! Understand?" Arthas' life lost voice echoed all the towards them and embraced them in a storm of emotions… Anger was the biggest, how dare they lay siege upon his citadel.

"I swear my King, they will not succeed at any cost." Shocuul said shortly.

Arthas nodded and this and just before the four disappeared he said. "I hear Saurfang the Younger along with Bolvar leads those assaults. Bring me their corpses when you've taken care of them. Both are great heroes and fighters, and will greatly demoralize the enemy forces, when they see them turned scourge."

With that the four disappeared in a swirl of icy blue wind…

-Wrathgate-

The four stood on a platform overlooking the combined forces. A frown marred their faces. This was unexpected; so many forces would be a problem. But like at any other time they had an ace up their sleeve. Shocuul was known as a master manipulator making it easy for him to corrupt the forsaken Grand Apothecary Putress, making him believe that the right thing to do, was to lay siege upon both Alliance and Horde forces with a newly invented plague.

The sight of both Horde and Alliance together truly was an unusual sight. But they would soon all serve the same lord, the King himself. The confusion was easy to spot on the soldiers and their leaders when they marched. They had clearly foreseen that scourge would rush them. But no such thing happened.

In front of the Wrathgate was a big area, surrounded by either mountain or wall, with only a small staircase leading up there. Their plan was simple. Once all the forces were clustered at that area, Broln would summon a wall of earth to block the stairs, and then Putress' siege would begin.

A truly magnificent plan, with nowhere to escape being bombarded by a plague slowly killing them the soldiers had nothing to do.

The Lich King appeared behind the four, and spoke in a chilly voice "I hope you have a plan, my Warband."

"Of course my King." Shocuul spoke calmly. At that point the last soldier had entered the area, and Broln raised his hand, and at the same time plague barrels starting raining from the sky. The effect was immediate. Panic had gripped every rookie soldier, only leaving the veterans actually trying to analyze the situation. At some point each faction had started attacking each other, blaming each other for the attack.

The Lich King started laughing manically. "Hahaha this is genius! Once again you amaze me Warband."

Saurfang and Bolvar were the last to fall, having the most experience along the greatest fighting skills, the two slowly died of the plague while being at a standstill against each other. Before the two hit the ground Tyrius had removed Saurfang using an extremely advanced Death Grip. Just waiting a moment before he was about to do the same to Bolvar, when the Lich King held up his hand.

"Halt Tyrius, dragons are coming. This could turn out good." And true enough not long after Alexstrasza and her brood of ruby dragons had burned every single body, and charred the plague away.

"Now Tyrius." Arthas simply stated. Tyrius impressive enough got the now charred husk away from the battlefield without it falling apart. Instantly dropping it to the ground because of the immense heat radiating from the corpse.

"This was an unexpected event… All of the bodies down there are now useless to me." The Lord of the Dead muttered. Hearing the King's change of spirits, the four immediately dropped to their knees, hoping he wasn't blaming them.

"Rise my Warband, you have done nothing to deserve my anger." The King said. "Soon they will be coming for my castle, bringing heroes and adventurers from all over the world. Naxxramas has already fallen along with Azjol Nerub." The four were shocked to know this, they trained in an isolated area of Azjol Nerub, to think that the once great empire had fallen so quick was… Unbelievable.

"What will you have us do, my King?" Shocuul said, always the one to speak when the Lich King was near.

"Broln, Tyrius and Shocuul I want you three to destroy the Death Knights who are not following me in Icecrown. They've recently taken over a small citadel north of here, and using it as a base of operations." The three nodded and after a short pause he turned to Irieth, said person having a quizzical look on her face. "I have a couple of traitors who is a pain in my side. You know them from before they turned rogue. Koltira Deathweaver and Thassarian." Hearing their names Irieth frowned, they had been good friends before the "accident. "Both of them are in Icecrown, on their factions' airships. "Seeing the looks on her face he continued. "Do not kill them, I have other… Plans with them. Bring them to me."

All four nodded and disappeared.

-The Skybreaker (Alliance airship)-

On top of the golden eagle head on the skybreaker, was an almost invisible figure crouched, a bow slung across her shoulder. She raised her hand and on top of it landed a black raven, with the same glowing red eyes as her. Looking into the raven's eyes for a mere second she nodded, and the Raven flew off.

Thassarian was in his own cabin on the ship. Having had a bad feeling all day, he decided to keep on his equipment. His cabin consisted of a military style bed, two chairs, a table and a closet for his equipment. He sat down in one of the chair, and closed his eyes slowly. When he felt another presence in the room he jumped up, and saw nothing. He turned around, but saw nothing. He could feel the person, but couldn't pinpoint their position.

He suddenly got a bad feeling. He only knew one person with this high level of stealth.

"Irieth." He muttered. And true enough when he turned towards the table and chairs, she was there sitting down relaxing. She had taken of her hood, so her long white hair feel down around her shoulders as another cloak. Her blood red eyes bore into his, he could sense anger in them. Her small mouth was set in a frown, her facial expression clearly showed that she didn't want to be here.

"Thassarian." She greeted him back coldly. "Sit, I'm here to discuss something." Knowing full well she could kill him and would have if it was her assignment, he sat down. Seeing this a smile graced her face, for a very short amount of time.

"It's good to see you again, brother." She said the smile had now resurfaced. Thassarian frowned at this; he knew that she would never betray the king.

"Get to the case Irieth, I know you are here for something else than seeing me, so drop the pleasantries." The smile had now entirely disappeared, replaced by a frown. At that point her two spirit beasts appeared beside him, looking at him and growling slightly, but never actually moving against him.

"I had hoped that you would return Thassarian, you promised me that you would stay with us, brother. I am sorry to say this but The King has ordered me to bring you back at whatever the cost may be. Before you get other thoughts, explosives are positioned around on the ship, and I can simply disappear, set them off, and recover your body from the crash site. The only difference being that if you go with me, nobody of your precious Alliance will die." She spoke, sending a chill down Thassarian's spine, knowing full well that she would go through with the threat.

"So be it little sister. Return me to the monster you se…" He never got to finish the sentence because Irieth had risen from her seat holding the sharp edge of her glaive/bow at his throat.

"You will not speak of him like that!" She growled. "You know he took me in, I never had a family before the scourge. And I serve him because I want to, not because he forces me to!" Thassarian frowned at this, he knew she spoke the truth. She had been an orphan all her life before the scourge invaded the High Elf capital.

"I'm sorry…" He weakly said. Her frown disappeared at this, and the normal blank face was back.

"I forgive you brother, just return with me." She pleaded him. He looked at her, before determination filled his icy blue eyes.

"…Do it."

They disappeared in a small ripple of dark energy.

-The Ebon Hold-

Scourge were swarming around the Death Knights stationed at the small citadel. Abominations and ghouls rushed their ranks, Gargoyles were casting spells and raining death from above and three individuals were walking through it all looking casual. Every time someone would try and strike them, a spike of rock would pierce him and shortly after disappear.

"This is too easy, where is Mograine?" Muttered Tyrius wanting a bigger challenge. And as an answer to his question, a Deathcharger slowly walked towards the three.

When Mograine spotted the three he muttered "We truly are doomed…" Before regaining his composure and yelling "Where is the fourth of you!? You always travel as a full squad!" Several of the non-occupied Death Knights turned towards the three and Mograine.

"Doesn't concern you _Highlord of the Ebon Blade_." Shocuul spat the last part out. "We once were comrades; don't you see the bigger picture Darion? We were set in this world to serve The Lord of the Death!" Shocuul finished. Darion clearly frowned at this, but it was hidden behind his helm.

"His mine." Shocuul said. Before drawing his runeblade and plain saronite staff. The runes on his blade suddenly fuzzed to live, and the old looking man was gone in a blink. Darion had never really fought against a foe like Shocuul before; he was every melee fighter's worst nightmare. One moment he could be up close dealing high damage with his runeblade, the next being far away throwing spells and the next summoning giant demons to trample the person.

Darion jumped off his horse, when he sensed a massive presence behind him, raising his two newly acquired blades to form an X, he blocked the downward strike towards him. In front of him stood a massive doomguard carrying a massive two handed sword with a jagged edge, which truly looked demonic.

"**DIE FLESHLING!" **The Doomguard yelled into his face, making the smell of rotten flesh enter his nostrils. Not that he cared, being a scourge most of your life made you used to it. In the next moment he pushed the demon back and sliced at it with one of his swords, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

In the next moment he locked blades with a very angry looking Shocuul. His staff on his back and his sword in both hands, he removed one of the hands from the hilt and it started to glow with green flames. He sent it towards Mograine's stomach, but before he could hit it Mograine had jumped back just barely avoiding it.

Suddenly the two speed up, leaving most untrained eyes to wonder just how fast the moved. Several times they appeared locking blades, and disappearing the moment after.

"He is playing with him." Muttered Tyrius, Broln merely nodded.

"As he deserves." He responded.

Short after one of Mograine's two swords snapped in two, and both pieces fell to the ground. Silence entered the battlefield. Shocuul stood a little winded, while Mograine was breathing hard. (**AN:** **In this FF scourge breathe, I don't think they really do but..)**

'_How did he become so powerful?" _Mograine thought, enjoying the small break from the fight.

"Training." Shocuul merely muttered, guessing his thoughts. Mograine got a determined look in his eyes once again.

"Let's finish this!" he said out loud. And true to his words the fight was finished right after he finished his sentence. Mograine dropped to the ground unconscious. And shortly after being Death Gripped by Tyrius and now rested on his shoulders.

"We are finished here; the scourge and Vrykul will finish the rest." Shocuul ordered the two other.

-Ogrim's Hammer (Horde airship)-

It was beginning to get late in Icecrown, the already short day had quickly turned to night. The deck was almost empty except for a couple of guards and a tall elf standing at the front of the ship, overlooking the area. What he didn't know is that a couple of red eyes were fixated on him. The two guards guarding the captain'ss cabin and the last one just taking a stroll around, suddenly fell to the ground with arrow protruding from their chest areas.

Koltira quickly turned around blade at the ready, just to be met by two pairs of blood red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"No…" He began but was quickly interrupted by a hit to the back of his head. Irieth appeared on top of his target crouching slightly, before she disappeared in a small ripple of darkness.

-Icecrown Citadel -

The Lich King Arthas was overlooking the work in his Citadel, putting all of the quarters of the citadel up to maximum production once again was a hell of a work. But he had succeeded, and the Citadel could now be described as a small city sprawling with scourge. He felt the familiar pull in his head, just before all four of his chosen appeared behind him, the difference was just that there weren't 6, there were 7.

He turned around to see who the extra person was and smirked evilly when he saw an unconscious Mograine lying on the floor. "You never cease to amaze me my servants." He said proudly, the four chosen smiled a little at this. While Thassarian being the only non-unconscious of the three additional Death Knights stood at the background nervous, of what was going too happened to him.

The Lich Kings gaze shifted towards Thassarian and locked eyes with him for a few seconds before Thassarian fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Don't ever betray me again Death Knight, you're only getting of easy because Irieth asked me to spare you." The now unconscious Death Knight laid on the ground motionless. Arthas' gaze now snapped to the two other Death Knights, still unconscious. Dispose of Mograine, Putricide will find a use of his body. Throw Koltira in the dungeons, I don't know what to do with him yet." He ordered.

Broln eager to leave left with Koltira to go to the dungeons with him. Irieth had already disappeared with Thassarian, so that left Tyrius and Shocuul. The two stared at each other, a couple of seconds before deciding together to dispose of Mograine.

-Irieth's Room-

The room was not really furnished, although the room was big, the only furniture was a king sized bed, a weapon shelve for her bow, an armor rack, a closet, a corner for her two spirit beasts who were sleeping at the moment, and a painting containing Tyrius with a shit-eating smile, Shocuul looking almost grandfatherly, Broln who frowned a little, Thassarian with a very small smile standing next to Irieth who had an almost bigger smile than Tyrius.

Irieth had never really had a family before she was turned scourge, so she usually clung to her close ones. Thassarian was the first to befriend Irieth after she was turned scourge, making the girl at that time extremely happy. She had been heartbroken when Thassarian had left the scourge, which also explained the way she treated him aboard the airship. Koltira and Mograine had never really done anything for her, so she didn't care about them.

Right now Thassarian was lying in her bed, not really bothered by his bloody clothing, she had tried to help him out of unconscious but that seemed close to impossible at this point. She sat on a chair next to the bed while looking down at him, with worried eyes. Their relationship was that of a brother and sister, and Thassarian had at one point promised never to leave Irieth, but she was questioning this now.

A knock was heard from the door, and she turned towards it, knowing that it only was Shocuul who cared about her privacy and would knock. Tyrius would just walk in and Broln simply didn't care.

"You can enter Shocuul." She simply stated. When he entered his glowing green eyes was easily spotted by her, the use of Fel Magic all your life, usually did that to you. His black unruly hair reaching his shoulders and the grandfatherly face he had, made him seem incredible friendly. And that was why Irieth saw him as her grandfather. Shocuul had at one point being confused about this, but quickly just accepted it and started acting like a grandfather to her, he was always there to talk with and sometimes even spoiled her.

He started walking towards her and laid a clawed hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry, his judgment was clouded and I can assure you he didn't do this to hurt you." He spoke in a kind voice, being used to listen to him; she knew he probably was right.

"I hope your right… I wouldn't know what to do if he left me… I wouldn't know what to do if any of you left me." She said if she could cry she probably would.

At that point Tyrius had just barged through the door, making Irieth frown. He had thrown the door of its hinges… Again.

"Yo sis!" He shouted energetically. "I'm here to cheer you up!" Tyrius being so blunt and straightforward had no problems making her smile. At some point both Bone and Gore had come up and sat down next to Irieth, now jumping into action the entered a "friendly" fight with Tyrius, were Tyrius was laughing like a small child while Bone and Gore were trying to take bits of him.

While the three of them were rolling around at the floor Irieth and Shocuul couldn't help but laugh… It was simply to stupid, a feared Death Knight of the Lich King rolling around on the floor playing with two spirit beasts, as if they were kittens.

Thassarian had been awake for a while, just trying to process what had happened. He remembered it clearly, he had betrayed a person he saw as a little sister, and clearly made her doubt her "family". He could only hope he would forgive him, like she said she would on the airship.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. The laughing and the fight on the ground instantly stopped. All eyes in the room snapped to him at the same time. Irieth looked at him funny, like he had grown a second head. It gave her face a pretty cute expression.

"What for?" She asked.

"I broke my promise… I promised never to leave you, but I did. I understand if you hate me." He said sadly. The next thing he clearly hadn't expected… She started laughing. Not an evil laugh, but a heartfelt laugh.

"I already forgave you stupid, and what would you be doing in my room if I hadn't forgiven you?" She asked him like he was a 5 year old.

He simply smiled at this and muttered a thank you.

-Timeskip 1 month-

-The Frozen Throne-

Arthas was angry.

No that was an understatement… He was furious. The Argent Crusade had laid siege upon his Citadel, and the Alliance and the Horde were supporting them, even going as long as to send both factions' leaders! And to top it off, he couldn't break Bolvar like he had broken Saurfang. He growled inwardly, looking up towards the burned husk of Bolvar, hanging with a chain in each limp forming a big X over his throne. He could have sworn the husk smirked at him right there. He was about to say something, when he felt one of the Warband appear behind him.

"My King, the Gatewatcher has fallen along with the necromancers." Spoke Irieth. (She is speaking about Lord Marrowgar and Lady Deathwhisper) She seemed a little uncomfortable about the situation. The Alliance and Horde forces were pushing the scourge back easily, outnumbering the once unstoppable scourge. "And Sylvannas and Jaina has joined the other Alliance and Horde leaders at the bottom of the Citadel, bringing the already strong enemies more strength and hope, Broln, Tyrius and Shocuul are making sure they won't enter the Citadel from the bottom, but I'm getting information about they are trying to send a small army into the top via Airships."

Arthas began to feel something he rarely felt. He hadn't felt it since his death. He had never expected the Alliance and Horde to breach the Citadel this quick; he couldn't even send an ambush via the Nerubians, since he had lost Azjol Nerub. It was just a very small feeling in the back of his head, but a small bit of fear was manifesting.

"Irieth…" He began. The scourged elf looked up, her hood casting a shadow over her face. "Bring down the gunships. They may not reach the Citadel, at any cost!" He shouted the last thing; it was surely heard all over the Citadel. "Take Saurfang with you to protect the landing pad." Saurfang was a pureblooded killing machine, driven mad from the amount of torture he went through to break him. He was mindless and loved to kill, the perfect scourge.

"Yes my King." She spoke before disappearing in a small ripple of black energy.

She appeared in what seemed like a dungeon, and walked down the hall before reaching a cell. An animal sounding growl was heard from within; she looked in to see an orc with the same white skin as Broln. She smirked at him, and said:

"Let's go Saurfang, your father awaits you."

-Bottom of the Citadel-

Screams were heard all over the place, one massive figure was running through the ranks of Horde, Alliance and Argent soldiers cutting them down with a massive runeblade, at one point all of the runes along the edge came to life, instantly turning all the soldiers he had cut down into mindless ghouls. He started laughing. This truly was _life_.

Not far from there Broln and Shocuul stood at a gate watching Tyrius cutting down the enemy forces. Both getting a sweat drop by hearing his laugh. Wanting to get this over with and seeing that soldiers kept on coming, Shocuul raised his hand, and even though they were indoor infernals began to fall from the sky.

"Always one to show off, huh leader?" Broln muttered, watching the infernals light up the room and using their superior size and the fire radiating from their body, to plow through the ranks of the combined forces. Tyrius' laugh had stopped and he now stood next to them.

"Always one to ruin the fun, huh Shoco?" Tyrius muttered, not realizing that he had said nearly the same thing as Broln. Hearing the nickname Shocuul got a tick mark at his forehead. Before he could answer the Lord of the Dead contacted them via their mental link.

"_Fall back my chosen, Putricide will take it from here."_ He had barely finished before trampling was heard from the gate they were protecting. After a moment the gate slowly creaked open. When it was fully opened the only thing you could see in there was darkness, that was until a big abomination looking figure walked out, with what seemed like an ordinary forsaken, -except he missed a big part of his face and wore green scientist clothing- sitting on top of the big abomination, laughing manically.

When the abomination was fully out in the light, a small head could be seen sticking out of the chest of the massive scourge. The man was screaming like he was in a world of pain, while the bigger head and the scientist merely laughed at this. Looking at the soldiers who no longer were fighting the now desummoned infernals.

"High Lord Mograine!" One of the death knights who recognized the head sticking out of his chest shouted, the screaming head stopped for a short moment before beginning once again, the pain being too much.

"Good news everyone! Your precious High Lord is now nothing more than a power generator for my son here. Rotgut, destroy them!" (**AN: Okay what I did here was basically to mix Putricide's two "sons" and Mograine, were Mograine acts as some kind of power generator)** The mad scientist shouted followed by an "evil" laugh and a 50 tons abomination running towards the already weakened ranks.

-Upper Level of the Citadel, on a balcony-

Irieth stood with her bow drawn, and a now emotionless looking Saurfang beside her. Knowing full well that this was the target for both airships, and the only balcony they had a chance to land at. Irieth stood with an arrow tying rope around the middle of it, giving a tug at the rope she nodded.

"Stay." She merely said, before running towards the edge and jumping off, her raven flying right behind her. While falling she drew back the arrow she had finished before, looked around for one of the airships. She spotted an alliance airship and shot the arrow towards it, the half of it easily making it into the ship, she used the rope to swing her up on the deck. Letting go of the rope she looked around the deck, to spot anybody onboard. She spotted a dwarf stirring the ship, and two extremely strong holy aura on the ship.

"A trap." She muttered, she only knew a handful of people with so strong holy auras, and she and her squad had killed them all… Except for a couple, those included the Archbishop in Stormwind, Anduin Wrynn the Prince of Stormwind, Sir Zeliek, but the chance the man had escaped was unthinkable and a couple of the higher ups in the Argent Dawn, who included Tirion and Maxwell Tyrosus. But seeing that it was highly unlikely that the Archbishop had ventured to Icecrown, and to think that Anduin had convinced his father to let him board an airship, with the intention of stalling the enemy was unthinkable. That left two, Lord Tirion Fordring and Maxwell Tyrosus. Both had ventured to Icecrown because of the siege.

She frowned. They were in the air, they were neither on holy or unholy ground here. She looked towards the captain's cabin, and saw two figures walking out. One of them in a golden armor with carrying a massive two handed sword, Tyrius would have given his right hand to get his hands on that sword, The Legendary Ashbringer carried by Tirion.

The other person clad in full black plate gear, along with the Argent Dawn tabard representing the sun shining in the dark, and a massive ordinary two handed sword resting on his shoulder. She growled at this, the two most powerful Paladins walking Azeroth at the moment, standing right in front of her. One of them the leader of The Argent Dawn, a target they had never managed to get nailed. The other a legend and now leader of The Argent Crusade in Northrend.

"And the trap springs." Maxwell said to Tirion who had a frown marred on his face. They made no motion to attack, the dwarf stirring the ship watching nervously. In a flash the raven landed on Irieth's shoulder and at the same time Blood and Gore had manifested at her side. Her obviously nervous face still hidden by her hood, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get the neutral mask back on. She had never faced these strong enemies without her team before.

"Don't even think about it, Barrier Mages have made the ship impossible to enter and escape from. You're cornered and you have nowhere to hide." Tirion said, still not making any motion to attack her. She clutched her bow hard in her hands, this was not good. She had tried already when she had seen the 2 to teleport away, but found it impossible. And now there was no way that she would receive support.

"_You will pay for this!"_ She hissed out in a banshee like voice, before trying to attack but found it strangely impossible to even lift her arm. Seeing this Maxwell began to laugh at her.

"Silly girl, do you think in all the time we were allied with The Ebon Blade, Mograine one of the higher up scourge commanders wouldn't tell us about The King's _Chosen_." He spat out the last word. "The fact that you managed to plant two arrows in Tirion without he even got to react is a proof to your powers, and we wouldn't be stupid enough to simply have a fight with you, were there was a good chance you would plant several arrows in both of us before the fight even started. The deck of this ship is almost waxed with Holy Water, every lesser scourge touching the deck would fall dead at the contact, and a higher up scourge would be paralyzed. We didn't come so far just to die because we were unprepared." Maxwell finished.

The fear was now easily spotted in her blood crimson glowing eyes, the only thing they could see of her face. The two spirit beasts got in a protective position in front of her, they not being scourge but animal spirits, they had no problem walking on it. Tirion raised an eyebrow at this, surprised at the non-scourged companions of the elf.

"The other ships." She began. "Will not be able to dock… All your preparations for nothing." She smirked at their faces.

"You're bluffing girl, the three other of the Warband are busy at the ground level." Tirion called her bluff, or what he thought was one.

"Am I? The balcony you're planning to dock on… There'll be a little surprise stored for the first Airship." She was now laughing.

"What do you mean? Mograine spoke of no scourge able to do this much damage, apart from the chosen of course." Tirion once again said trying to call her bluff.

"Are you really so stupid to think that we wouldn't be able to expand our ranks, for the past year? Then you are truly stupid, and your plan has failed." She stated, before beginning to cough violently, the holy water beginning to shut down her body "Your own trap is now working against you, you have no way to warn your troops, who are marching towards their death." She said out between coughs, blood now dripping from her lips.

"Let's rid the world of her Tirion." Maxwell muttered clearly not liking the recent turn of events. Tirion shook his head at this.

"Give up girl, there is nothing you can do against us at this point, we know you have your own free will unlike any other scourge, we will allow you a place in our organization if you surrender, we will even give you life back." Tirion stated knowing from Mograine's report on the chosen that they were working for Arthas of free will, and that the two spirit beasts guarding Irieth was no pushovers.

"Even though I must say that your offer is very tempting, the first being to care about me was scourge. I stay loyal to my friends, and I would never leave them! I always have an ace up our sleeves; didn't Mograine tell you that Tirion?" She smirked at him. Bone, the white spirit tiger pushed Irieth towards the side of the ship, with so much force that she was sent flying. She gripped one of the canons and swung herself on top of it. Already feeling the energy returning to her body, she started raising her bow. Seeing this both paladins jumped towards her, swords at the ready.

"Stop them." She commanded her spirit beasts, the two massive spirits jumping into action trying to topple the two humans to the ground and hold them down. While Irieth was trying to find a weak spot or a place were two pieces of armor met and a little skin was shown. She frowned when she found none; even the places they saw through were too small to give her a chance to send an arrow through.

She frowned and quickly made up a plan. She drew two arrows from her quiver, clearly having way bigger heads than normal arrows, and being a couple inches longer. Armor piercing arrows, they were often used for long range archery, but seeing her current situation they were her best choice. She fired one arrow towards Tirion intending to take the strongest down first, the two fighters were complimenting each other's fighting styles, when one of them was about to get hit by a spirit the other would go in and protect the other.

Hearing the arrows Tirion whipped around facing it quickly avoiding it, just to get another one hitting straight into his breastplate, entering a little but far from enough to actually do any real damage. He quickly pulled the long arrow out restricting his mobility, throwing it toward the side of the room, were a dwarf was hiding and shaking, not stirring the ship anymore, to overwhelmed by fear.

Seeing Tirion pulling out the arrow Irieth smirked, a small hole had formed in his breastplate, it was big enough for her to hit, she just had to wait for her chance.

"We are in problems here Maxwell, any ideas?" Tirion said barely avoiding an arrow and then avoiding another one straight after.

"Push towards her, she has restricted movement on top of that canon." Maxwell answered. The two slowly made their way towards her, still covering each other, and managed to avoid 4 additional arrows. Right when they were near her, she simply jumped to another canon, and at that point Maxwell effectively shoved his sword through the white spirit beast, being a little distracted by the sudden change of movements. Seeing its partner disappear the red spirit ended up being shocked for a short moment… A short moment that was enough for Tirion to split it with Ashbringer. The two bodies slowly turned to dust and flew towards Irieth, who absorbed the powder midair, not looking like she cared at all.

"Good job old friend, 2 down one to go." Maxwell stated and smirked, seeing that they now could move more freely. While the two stood still Irieth had landed on another canon, having already drawn another arrow and sent it towards the small hole in Tirion's armor.

"Die Tirion!" She screamed across the ship. She had only felt a small pang of anger, when the two brought down the spirit beasts, knowing that they were returned to her body, to rest and regain their strength.

For Maxwell who saw the arrow, it seemed like it almost moved in slowmotion, he raised his sword in front of Tirion to block the arrow. The arrow hit the sword with a harmless clang, but at the same time an armor piercing arrow hit his right arm, effectively severing several muscles and leaving it hanging helpless from his side.

"The barrier is falling Tirion, I can't hold it up much longer!" Maxwell stated clearly starting to panic. Tirion shocked his friends injury failed to see another arrow going through the hole in his chest plate, but shot from a bad angle so it couldn't hit anything of importance.

At that moment the familiar feeling of being in contact with the scourge entered her head. Feeling the change in the air Irieth, looked around and disappeared with a small ripple of energy.

Both men looked shocked at this, not really knowing why she was spared.

What the two didn't know was that being in contact with the holy water for so long, had weakened her body so much she had problems even standing, and for that matter keeping her balance on the canon.

-The Frozen Throne-

The three other members were waiting for Irieth to appear, not noticing the clear frown on Arthas' face. Arthas couldn't feel Irieth, either she was dead or she was in contact with something very holy. Getting a mental message from a now dying Saurfang, telling him the enemy forces being too many. He was just about to say something to the three beings standing at the bottom of the stairs, clearly waiting for Irieth, when a very weak looking Irieth appeared standing next to the three, but before she could fall to the ground she was caught by Broln who stood next to her.

"Tirion… Maxwell… Holy water… Trap…"She managed to say between violent coughs, sometimes even coughing blood up. She was about to continue when she became motionless in Broln's arms.

"Just unconscious, not dead." The Lord of the Dead stated from atop his throne. Looking intently on the now unconscious girl. "Even if she managed to escape, and possibly injure the two, they would already have been healed seeing that the place was so holy, that she was close to dying being there, and are surely already headed for the center of the Citadel." He looked at Broln "Lay her down on the ground, the unholiness of the Throne will surely help heal her."

Doing as he was told, Broln laid her down on the ground making sure not to hurt her further while doing so.

"They are coming for you Arthas, there is nowhere for you to escape now…" A raspy voice was heard from above the five. Arthas turned his gaze towards the charred shell hanging in an X position above him, and raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure Bolvar? Putricide are currently slaughtering the ground forces, and the Special Forces are being taken care of by the San'Layn and Lana'thel." Arthas smirked up at him, that was until Thassarian appeared at the teleporter, instantly rushing to the foot of the stairs and kneeling.

"My King, Putricide has fallen, and Lana'thel are having trouble holding the forces back. Sindragosa has made sure no reinforcements arrive, but the heroes are simply too strong, and are rumored to be led by a small group of great warriors, namely Garrosh, Sylvannas, Tirion, Maxwell, Varian and Jaina." He spoke quickly but clearly.

"There you see Arthas, this is so important business that Garrosh and Varian put their hate aside to win this battle. You have lost, admit it Arthas there is nothing you can do to win." The raspy voice once again sounded.

"**NO!** I will not fall when I've made it this far!" He looked towards Thassarian. "Go and assist Lana'thel if she still lives, if not…" Knowing full well what he meant Thassarian left the throne area and disappeared at the teleporter. He looked towards the 4 people at the bottom of the throne. "You have served me well, and of your own free will not many would have done such a thing. Seeing that there really is nothing to do… I free you of your services, this battle is lost, and that is no secret. There is no reason for you to die with me. Have a good life… My chosen."

Shocuul was just about to answer when he felt the four of them being pulled away by an invisible force.

-The Frozen Throne 45 minutes later-

Arthas fell to the ground, Frostmourne broken by a powerful swing from Tirion's legendary sword Ashbringer.

"Thank you… Paladin." Arthas managed to say, now cleansed by the influence of Ner'zhul, his mind was no longer clouded. "Do not… Hunt them… They were just… Following orders…" Arthas managed to say before he died.

Knowing full well who he was talking about, Tirion promised the once great man, that he wouldn't if they didn't cause trouble.

"Who is "_them_"?" Garrosh asked through his hard breathing, the fight had been legendary, never had he felt that much bloodlust running through his veins.

"No one of importance." Tirion answered shortly.

**Okay…**

**I think that went pretty well, things may seem a little rushed but I hope you enjoyed. (Seeing that you're still here I guess you did)**

**Just to clear things up, I may not be very good at describing stuff since this is well… my first FF. **

**Irieth is wearing the hunter T3, no helm and no shoulderplate on her right shoulder I believe it was :) Her weapon of choice is The Black Bow of the Betrayer (My favorite weapon in the game)**

**Broln is wearing the T10 Shaman gear (10 man non-heroic version) No weapons for this guy… He doesn't really need any.**

**Tyrius is wearing the T3 warrior gear, along with his massive runeblade**

**Shocuul is wearing T3 warlock gear, along with a runeblade and saronite staff as weapons.**

**Like I said in the first AN, I apologize for any grammar, punctuation and spelling mistakes that were sure to happen :)**

**I have no idea if I should do a pairing… And if I did I have no idea how I should do it.**

**PLEASE, leave a review if you enjoyed, as stated so many times before I'm a new author and I need all the constructive criticism and praise I can get! Leave flames out of it please, if you think that there is something that I did wrong, don't flame me, write it civilized please!**

**That's it for this time, the more reviews, favorites and subscribes I get the faster this story will be updated. **

**-TheMightyHunter**


End file.
